


Stranger

by Vulnonapix



Series: Mama Zacian [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Hop (Pokemon), Gen, Ghost Eternatus, Ghost Zacian, Ghost Zamazenta, Hop gets Hurt, Human Zacian, Human Zamazenta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Hop gets Hurt and is saved by a Stranger
Relationships: Eternatus & Hop, Hop & Zacian (Pokemon), Hop & Zamazenta (Pokemon)
Series: Mama Zacian [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Stranger

Hops are afraid. His Family is in a bad Mood and he doesn't know how to fix it. What did he do? He always did something when they were like this .

"Hop! Come down now!"

The Boy starts to whimper. He feels like he needs to puke. He would love to run away now, but that would only makes his Family angrier. There is no escape for him. 

He slowly goes down the stairs and looks at his Family. They sit around the TV and Hop sees that Leon is live.

Maybe they got him so he could watch with them? Like a real Family? 

"And that's why I decided to become a Trainer and Champion at least."

Leon says to a reporter. The reporter begins to see and feel at the camera.

"That's what I call Siblings Love! I am-"

The TV is suddenly turned off and Hop can just dodge the remote control that was thrown after him.

"He's only talking about you! Was it with us ?! We raised him after all!"

Shouts his Grandmother and his Grandfather grabs him by the collar. Hop can hardly move with fear as he is lifted off the ground. He can only stare at him as he yells at him.

The boy has no time to understand what the other says when he is thrown onto the ground. His head bounces off the floor and for a moment his vision goes black. He is sure that he can feel something wet trail down his Head. 

Hop can't really remember what happened next, just that his Grandfather was about to kick him and then there was this bright light and then everything went black.

___________

When Hop wakes up he is in the Slumbering Weald. Hop relaxes a bit, since the Slumbering Weald is his safe place. How did he get here? He looks around and sees a strange man. It cannot be Zamazenta, because the other is much too petite.

The Stranger turns to him and Hop has to swallow briefly. He is very pretty. Pale skin, violet hair and nice dark eyes. Hop feels like he's seen him before.

"How do you feel?"

His voice is very gentle and it reminds Hop of Zacian. Hop cannot help but trust the Stranger.

"My head hurts a little."

The boy says truthfully and the Man slowly goes towards him, before kneeling down next to him. Funny how everyone does it here. He puts his hand on Hop's forehead, before his Eyes light up and the pain is gone.

"W-what? How did you do that?"

Asks Hop and the Man gently looks at him. That is the moment when Hop recognizes that the Male isn't really there. He looks a bit transparent, like a Ghost, and is in chains. Is he a criminal? His expression becomes sad and somehow really weak.

"It was nice to meet you, little Hero, even if the occasion wasn't so nice. I hope for your sake that we will never see each other again..."

With that he disappeares and Hop stares at the place where he was just standing. For some strange reasons this fills his heart with sadness.

'' Hop what are you doing here? "

The boy turns around to Zacian and Zamazenta, who slowly walk towards him. Hop feels how tears gather in his eyes and the other two run towards him. He can't tell why he's crying and hates himself for it.

"Child, what is wrong? ."

Zamazenta asks when Zacian looks for any kind of injury, but can't find any. Hop tells them what happened, but lied about his Grandfather. He would never call out his family like this. 

"Sister. It's Time."

Zacian sighs as Hop looks at her. He doesn't like it when they start to talk like that, because he never really understands them.

"Hop. Zamazenta and I will train you from now on. You need to know how to protect yourself and others if you want to be a good Trainer."

She sounds absolutely serious and Hop nods. He has no idea what was going on right now.


End file.
